


The more the merrier

by Narmie



Series: I wanna kiss a teacher [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays Fic, M/M, or at least attempt on one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: This is my attempt on some Holiday-ish fics. Nothing will really make sense.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: I wanna kiss a teacher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646863
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this idea to write some Holiday-ish series fo fics back in time, I've started first with a small addition to 'I wanna kiss the teacher' because I thought it was a good place to start and I have a tender spot for those two. So I guess to understand that little story you should've read the fic.  
> I've reread it to avoid any mistakes, but as usual, I'm just not the right person to do so, because everything makes a perfect sense in my head, it might not be as clear in your when you read it.  
> Hope you all are okay. And if you wanna cheer me up (lately I've been in need for it) just leave a comment!

When Tim heard Armie and Ollie usually spent their Christmas alone at his house, going to visit Nick or some other friends when the mood struck (but not too often to not be a burden), he felt a pang of pain rushing through him and without thinking he proposed they all should go to Tim’s parents for Christmas. Which, in the hindsight wasn’t the best idea, seeing as they were only dating for a few months so far. But Tim couldn’t say no, watching glee exploding over Ollie’s features, accompanied by a look of wonder transforming Armie’s face, as if Tim just handed him the moon. So he arranged it with his family, thankful they hadn’t asked many questions (convinced they would do it when he would be already there without a possible escape) and planned the whole trip with Armie (who couldn’t stop thanking Tim for it, to the point that Tim was so fed up with this that he said Armie could use his mouth in a better way and he basically did that.  _ Best day ever _ ). 

It was not that Tim was afraid how his family would take in Armie and Ollie — it was … well no, it was totally that. He was scared shitless. Not that his family would be mean to them, would keep the distance or look at them eerily. No. Tim knew his family would greet them with benign smiles all over their faces, arms open and feast ready. He just wanted for Armie and Ollie to make a good impression on them. 

And if that wasn’t a fucking huge problem on its own, he didn’t know what was.

Yet, Tim didn’t let it fester him, trying to push forward with a positive attitude, ignoring all the rest. He would sit and think once they would be back into their normal lives.

They still had a few things to be done. Christmas shopping for example. Albeit Tim’s insistence, there was no need for Armie to get a present for each member of his family, Armie was stubborn about it though and dragged both Tim and Ollie for Christmas shopping. Ollie because she was ecstatic about everything screaming ‘Christmas’ and Tim for obvious reasons, as he didn’t know any of his family and wouldn’t have any idea on what to buy. 

Surprisingly to Tim himself, despite his reluctance and aversion for shopping right in the middle of the season, when malls were crowded, the cheery festive songs playing on a constant loop, and not being able to get into the bathroom without standing in a queue for at least 10 minutes, it was the best Christmas shopping he ever had. They got presents, they got hot chocolates and some sweet muffins, they even visited Santa Claus stand and got some adorable pictures with Ollie. Tim got back home deep down tired and exhausted but filled with warmth and happiness, all content and tender, passing out on the couch smiling to himself, murmuring _ All I want for Christmas _ . 

The other thing that needed to be done was something Tim was even unaware of. The Christmas tree. Armie just asked him one day to come over and the three of them spent the evening decorating the Christmas tree to some weird, retro jazz playlist from Armie’s phone. 

Catching Tim’s confused expression at the tree when he stepped inside, Armie just shrugged and mumbled that Ollie loved them. Adding much later, standing right under the mistletoe, that it felt more like a Christmas with the tree in the corner, colourful lights illuminating the room. Tim blushed bashfully at Armie’s confession. There were a million things Tim could say to that, but he came up blank so he just leaned down and kissed Armie. That was until they heard Ollie’s gagging noises in the background. 

Even the car ride wasn’t that much of the nightmare as it usually was. Tim’s restlessness soothed by Ollie’s incessant chatter and her contagious excitement for spending Christmas with more people than ever. And when she said that Tim’s heart broke a little. He looked at Armie then, noticing his hardened jaw, his hands gripping the wheel, unwittingly reaching out and squeezing his thigh, right above the knee. Not saying anything. Tim was aware something happened between Armie and Ollie’s mother, but he still hadn’t dared to ask and Armie himself was adamant to say more. At least for now.

Of course, Tim’s mom undid herself, preparing all the most delicious food, the table heavy under the exorbitant amount of bowls and plates. Armie politely thanked her, adding she shouldn’t have bothered, she smiled at him softly and squeezed his arm in passing, the image of the two of them standing next to each other utterly amusing. Especially when Armie blushed, leant down to give her a proper hug. Somehow momma Chalamet managed to dominate even this giant of a man and Tim almost cooed at them. 

Every one of them was enchanted with Ollie’s charm. She was curious about almost all the dishes since it was the usual mix of their traditional food, tasting and trying, saying what she liked and whatnot. She danced in her baby-blue dress in the middle of the room with Pauline to some Christmas carols playing on the radio. 

At night Armie gripped him tightly, wrapping his arms around Tim, pressing kisses to his neck, softly whispering ‘ _ thank you _ ’. 

*******

The tradition for the first day of Christmas is unwrapping presents in their pyjamas. They are all sleepy, all but Ollie. Who is hyped and excited, so full of energy it’s a miracle she isn’t bouncing on the walls. His mom, bless her soul, has already given them all their first Christmas drink, which turned to be cinnamon and gingerbread flavoured coffee.

“Come on sweetie. Be the Santa” my mom prompts Ollie, who for the first time seems a little bit flustered with attention, blushing fiercely, looking at her dad. Armie nods encouragingly and she gingerly moves towards the Christmas tree, eyeing the present with rambunctious excitement that kids are known of.

“It’s for you daddy,” she says, grabbing the first one and making a quick way towards them, handing Armie a neatly wrapped present. 

“Thank you ladybug” he crunches down a bit and gives her Eskimo kisses, making her giggle with delight.

She gets back to work, distributing other presents, receiving all sorts of praises. He is still a little bit dumbfounded how easily she connected with Pauline. Perhaps it is because she isn’t around women on a daily basis. Maybe it’s the fascination. She has connected with Tim’s parents as well, but that could be because they have doted on her right from the start.

Tim melts inside because both Armie and Ollie fit so perfectly here with his family. And he knows it’s too quick, they have been dating what maybe 6 months now (not including those disastrous weeks of pinning) and it’s not time to be thinking of happily ever after. But fuck. Tim does. So fucking much. He wants this. Christmas together, shared holidays when they could lay together on a beach, he wants the weird impromptu family gatherings. But he also wants to wake up next to Armie every day, quarrelling over whose turn it is to make breakfast. He wants to text Armie asking if he needs anything from the store because Tim is there doing some late groceries. He wants all these ups and downs because he knows there will be downs. He knows Armie and he knows himself. Perhaps that’s what scares him the most. That he wants it for real. All good and bad. It’s fucking terrifying. 

Armie notices his state, looks at him confused, eyebrows furrowing in worry. But Tim shakes his head, shunting thoughts away, leaning forward and kissing Armie. He has the time to figure this all out. They will be fine. 

He feels warmth and happiness bubbling through his veins when he dances in his Christmas pyjamas with Ollie before Armie joins them. He sees Ollie making some gagging noises, giggling when Pauline grabs her and starts tickling her. He knows they will later stuff themselves with food and pass out full and sated on the couch watching Grinch. His parents won’t say anything, but his mom will shoot them knowing glances and his dad will smirk at them from time to time, engaging Armie in all sorts of conversations. Pauline will tease him when they will be alone in the kitchen preparing drinks. But it will be all affectionate, out of love. He will fall asleep in his old room with Armie against him, their legs entwined, Armie’s heat encompassing him and he will be the happiest person alive. 


End file.
